


Between you and I

by orphan_account



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Body Modification, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Penectomy, Semi-Public Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trapper continues to modify Hawkeye's body. Direct sequel to "What we do in the dark" and "Should remain a secret".





	Between you and I

**Author's Note:**

> If you are at all uncomfortable with dubcon/rape elements and/or amputation as a kink, stop reading now!
> 
> If you want the daddy kink and pee elements similar to part 1 and 2 but not all the amputation, you are safe to read until Trapper and the stranger share a beer. 
> 
> After that, I apologise. But it's my thing.

The opportunity for Trapper to carry out his plan fortunately presented itself very quickly. With Frank and Margaret away in Seoul and Henry suddenly laid up with the flu, he and Hawkeye had the run of the camp, and more importantly, access to the duty rosters and inventory forms. Trapper made sure that the OR would be empty for one night, following which Frank and Margaret would be back and he and Hawkeye could leave for their R&R in Tokyo.

That day, Trapper gathered all the supplies he would need and the following night, everything in place, led Hawkeye to the OR, where they scrubbed in. Hawkeye then lay down on the operating table, his penis and balls shaven and exposed. His body was trembling with excitement and anticipation for what Trapper was about to do. They had decided that general anaesthetic was too dangerous without having an anaesthetist or nurse in the room, so Trapper began by injecting Hawk's groin with local anaesthetic. Hawkeye lay back, and Trapper made the first delicate incisions.

* * *

Trapper kept Hawkeye comfortable the following day with heavy painkillers, and Hawkeye dozed on and off through their journey to Tokyo. Trapper had arranged for a chopper to pick them up directly from the 4077th, very early in the morning, meaning they could leave camp unnoticed. Hawkeye would then be able to spend their R&R period recovering from the surgery. They had a week's leave booked, and if there were no heavy casualties back at the 4077th, Trapper had every intention of extending it to two.

Having arrived in Tokyo in the early evening, Trapper had bundled Hawk into a cab and finally into their hotel room. The twin beds were narrow and the room was cramped, but with real sheets and mattresses it was a big step up from the Swamp. Trapper watched Hawkeye sleep and waited patiently for morning.

* * *

Hawkeye awoke in bed in Tokyo, with a slight ache in his groin and his head feeling woozy from painkillers. He reached a hand down under the sheets and encountered a thick gauze pad with a small drain tube taped to his thigh. He ran a hand over the pad, feeling how smooth and flat the area below it felt. Trapper had done a fantastic job. His penis and balls were completely gone. He belonged to his daddy now.

* * *

After two weeks in Tokyo, mostly confined to the hotel room, Hawkeye had healed very well. Trapper had removed the drain and the stitches and stood Hawkeye naked in front of the mirror to examine his body. The stump of his penis was a small, red nub and his balls were replaced by flat skin and a thin red scar. Trapper ran his large, rough hand down Hawkeye's chest and stomach, and stopped when he reached the stump of his penis. The root of Hawkeye's dick was still there, inside his body, and he could feel it getting hard at Trapper's touch. The strangest feeling, however, was the feeling of the phantom shaft, trying to erect itself. Hawkeye whined and ground his stump into Trapper's hand. He desperately wanted to feel what an orgasm would be like now that his tiny penis was gone.

Trapper roughly pushed the flat of his hand against the stump as Hawkeye rubbed and ground against him. 

"You're mine now, boy," Trapper grunted, the hard line of his cock pressing against Hawkeye's backside.

"Yes, Daddy," Hawkeye whined. The little nub of his penis was leaking in excitement, and Hawkeye remembered from his medical training that most ejaculate comes from the prostate not the balls. He could still please Trapper with his come even though his balls were gone. The thought made him clench his legs and moan in excitement. Trapper's hand rubbing his penile stump was simply not enough. Hawkeye reached around behind him and pulled Trapper's dick out of his trousers, pushing his ass high in the air.

"Fuck me, Daddy, please," he begged. "Please, Trap, I'm so wet for you."

Trapper needed no further encouragement, roughly pushing his thick erection into Hawkeye's hole.

"You're my little boy now, Benjy, " Trapper rasped. "And your boy-clit feels so good. So hard."

Trapper pumped his hips firmly, his balls slapping against Hawkeye's ass, all the while slowly fingering the hole in the stump of Hawkeye's penis.

Precome was constantly dribbling out of Hawk's stump and he pushed Trapper's hand away, fingering himself faster to match the pace of Trapper's hips.

His orgasm snapped through his body and his come spurted out of the stump of his penis, splattering the mirror in front of him. Trapper grunted as he watched the come spray out of Hawkeye's tiny nub and Hawkeye felt Trap's huge dick suddenly thicken in his ass, followed immediately by Trapper's hot come filling him up from the inside.

"Thank you, Daddy," Hawkeye breathed. 

Trapper slipped a large plug into Hawkeye's ass and Hawkeye clenched gratefully around the cool metal. His little nub was still hard and he moaned as a second, smaller orgasm shivered through his limbs, more come dribbling from his penis stump.

"Good boy, Benjamin," Trapper said. He gathered Hawkeye up in his arms and took him to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Peeing had always been an issue for Hawkeye, and especially recently, since Trapper had taken ownership of him. Hawkeye tried to hold his pee often to please his daddy, but that invariably ended with him wetting himself and needing to be punished. Now that his penis was completely gone, peeing was harder than ever. With no shaft to direct his pee, the first time Hawkeye tried going after the surgery it sprayed everywhere, making a huge mess. After that, he tried peeing sitting down, which was a very strange feeling but worked a bit better. Then, one day, Trapper presented his little boy with a gift. A big pack of beautiful, soft diapers.

Hawkeye put one on straight away, and felt the soft material rubbing against where his balls and little penis used to be. The stump of his penis was very often hard these days, and he would shamelessly rub it with the palm of his hand, or hump against a pillow if he could. The diaper felt amazing on that sensitive, hard nub of skin and he ground into his palm. The diaper was quite bulky and it was obvious he had it on when he pulled up his trousers. Hawkeye was also wearing the metal plug that Trapper had given him, so he was always ready for his daddy to fuck him, and the thick diaper pushed it further into his hole. Trapper palmed Hawkeye's ass roughly, grabbing at the material of the diaper, his breath hot on the back of Hawkeye's neck.

"Time to go and enjoy our day out, Benjamin."

"Yes, Daddy." Hawkeye was very excited. He hadn't had time to pee that morning and his belly felt very full where the waistband of the diaper pressed against it.

They wandered out into the heat of the day and took their time strolling through the streets of Tokyo. Trapper would often lay his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder or arm, guiding him down the next street or alleyway. Eventually they came to a small bar with tables on the pavement, and Trapper told Hawkeye to sit down while he ordered them something to drink. Trapper bought a beer for himself and an orange juice for Benjamin.

Hawkeye guzzled his drink down. It was hot and walking had made him thirsty. Trapper sucked on his beer bottle and watched Hawkeye with a greedy look in his eye.

Five minutes later, Hawkeye began to fidget. His bladder was making itself known.

"Daddy?" Hawkeye questioned in a low, urgent voice. "I need to go to the toilet."

"Benjamin, we've talked about this," Trapper replied. "You need to learn to control yourself."

Hawkeye whined and pressed a hand against the flat of his groin, the little nub of his penis root hard against the diaper.

"If you can't hold it, you'll just have to go here, Ben."

Hawkeye had desperately wanted to keep his diaper clean for his daddy, but the need to pee was too strong.

He let go with a small sob and felt the pee gushing from where his penis used to be, soaking the diaper in waves of golden liquid. The flow of pee hissed out and to Hawkeye's shame, a small amount began to leak out from the diaper down his leg. A wet stain appeared on the front of his trousers.

Trapper grunted and took Benjamin roughly by the arm, dragging him around the corner and into a secluded alleyway. Benjamin was still pissing as Trapper jerked his pants down and grabbed at the soaking wet material of the diaper. He shoved that down too, exposing the stump of Benjy's penis, pee spraying from it.

"Daddy!" Benjamin's voice held a hint of panic as his piss spurted out of the stump. The alleyway was quite dark but any passerby would see at a glance what was happening. The wet diaper bunched up uncomfortably between his thighs and he squirmed as Trapper massaged the hard nub of his groin, pee still occasionally dribbling from his hole.

"That's right." Trapper's voice was rough as he manhandled his boy. "Get you all nice and wet for Daddy."

He turned Benjy around to face the wall, and bent him over carelessly. Benjamin shivered as he heard the zip of Trapper's trousers being undone. Suddenly Trapper's hard, leaking cock was pressing against the back of Benjamin's thighs.

Trapper pushed forwards and rubbed his cock against the top of the plug. Deep inside him, the tip of the plug began to massage Hawkeye's prostate and a small spurt of come dribbled out of his stump to mingle with the pee that was still running down his legs.

"Can I help you boys with anything?"

Hawkeye's heart leapt into his throat and he desperately squirmed against Trapper, every instinct telling him to run, to get away from this intruder. He couldn't be seen like this. But Trapper held him firm.

"Just teaching my boy Benjamin here a lesson. He can't hold his pee and he keeps soaking his diapers."

"Is that so?"

Benjamin felt an unfamiliar hand fondle the stump of his penis and involuntarily moaned and thrust upwards.

"You got yourself a bit of slut here, buddy!" the other man exclaimed to Trapper. "Love what you've done to him though. Want me to help you out? I know a thing or two about punishing little boys."

Hawkeye could almost hear Trapper's sharky grin.

"Be my guest."

The man slapped Benjamin's ass, hard. Benjy felt tears come to his eyes and run down his cheeks, but he couldn't wipe them away as the man held his hands firmly behind his back. He slapped Benjamin ten or fifteen times more, getting harder each time, til Benjy could barely feel his ass anymore. Then the man slowly pulled the plug out of his butt and replaced it instantly with his cock.

The stranger's cock was even thicker than Trapper's and Hawkeye began to cry as he was fucked, his ass full to bursting.

"Now, now Benjamin, where are your manners? Little boys should be seen and not heard," Trapper said lovingly. 

Trapper's dick filled Hawkeye's vision, and then it was past his lips and down his throat. Hawkeye's cries were muffled as he was forced to suck on Trap's cock.

In spite of himself, waves of pleasure began to shudder through his body. He had peed himself in public, wetting through his diaper and in to his trousers. He was now getting his punishment.

Trapper pulled out of Hawkeye's mouth and pulled him upright, even as the stranger continued to fuck his ass. Trapper began to frot against the stump of Hawk's penis, the smooth, scarred skin wet with piss and Hawk's precome. Trapper's face was blissful as he came, his huge cock rubbing against the tiny nub left protruding between Hawkeye's legs.

The stranger pumped his hips harder and harder and Hawkeye moaned as the guy gripped his hips hard as he came, filling Hawkeye's ass with his come, where it mingled with Trapper's from the day before. After he pulled out, he slipped the plug straight back in and Trapper pulled Hawkeye's wet diaper back up, squeezing Hawkeye's penile stump as he did so. Hawkeye moaned again. He hadn't come, and the sensation in his phantom balls was unbearable.

Trapper lead them back to the cafe, where he and the stranger -- Mark -- shared a beer. It was more secluded now that night was falling and Hawkeye gripped the arms of his chair and began to shamelessly hump his hips, rubbing himself off against the thick diaper. He came with a little whimper and collapsed back into the chair with a sigh of relief.

Mark watched Hawkeye as he did this, then turned to Trapper. 

"You need to stop him behaving like that, Trapper. It's just not decent."

"I know -- but how?"

* * *

The next thing Hawkeye knew was waking up again in the hotel bed.

He felt different, somehow.

His penis stump was hard, as usual, so he reached a hand down to rub it.

Then found he couldn't.

Both his arms had been amputated.

The right at the shoulder, so he had only an inch-long stump. The left just below the elbow.

Then he looked further down, to see that both his legs were gone too, amputated a few inches below his hips.

He would never perform surgery again. But Hawkeye didn't care. He belonged to Trapper completely now, and his secret fantasy of becoming a quadruple amputee was fulfilled.

He rolled on to his left side and used the stump at his elbow to push himself upright. He sat back against the pillows and reached down, stretching with all his might. It was no good. He couldn't even masturbate himself now. He lay down again and rolled on to his front, crawling up so that he straddled a pillow.

He began to fuck the pillow, hard. With his legs gone, he rolled his hips easily. He orgasmed suddenly, the hardest he had ever come, soaking the pillow with his ejaculate. He rolled back over, breathing hard, to find Trapper watching him from the doorway, erect dick in hand.

"Trapper," Hawkeye breathed. "You made me an amputee. You took my arms and legs."

Trapper nodded. "Mark helped me. I kept you sedated until you healed. You're such a beautiful little boy, Benjamin. _My_ beautiful boy."

Trapper sat down on the bed next to Hawkeye and fondled the stump of his right arm, right up against Hawkeye's shoulder. Then Trapper turned his attention to the stump of Hawkeye's left arm.

"I kept this one so you could help me out," Trapper said, guiding Hawkeye's stump toward his cock.

By bending his elbow, Hawkeye was able to grip Trapper's dick loosely, and began to jerk him. Trapper closed his large rough hand around Hawk's stump to make the grip tighter and fucked himself against the stump.

"Benjy... oh, Benjy." Trapper was running his free hand all over the stumps of Hawkeye's legs.

Hawkeye moved his legs about, exciting Trapper even more.

"Benjy, I need to fuck you. Need to fuck you holding on to those beautiful short stumps."

Trapper pulled Hawkeye up and put a pillow under his hips. Hawkeye's stumps stuck out uselessly into the air.

Trapper grunted as he thrust into Hawkeye. The position felt amazing to both of them. Now that Hawkeye's legs and arms were gone, nothing got in the way and Trapper was able to fuck Hawkeye deeper than he ever had before. 

The stump of Hawkeye's penis was caught against Trapper's belly and he came with a moan as he watched Trapper fucking into him, his legs completely gone. His right arm stump and legs waved uselessly as the orgasm ran through his body.

He pulled Trapper closer to him using his left elbow, all that remained of his limbs. Trapper came silently, his mouth gaping in wonder as he took in the sight of his limbless partner. Hawkeye truly belonged to him now.


End file.
